


Until The Sun Falls From The Sky

by AbbyO317



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Casa Amor, Dancing, Dates, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Follows canon events mainly, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, In-villa, Mild Swearing, Players, Strangers to Lovers, more tags to be added soon, season one, season three, season two, slow-burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyO317/pseuds/AbbyO317
Summary: “Did youliterallyonly couple up with me so people won’t think we hate each other?”He sits back against the headboard, sighing quietly before turning to look into her eyes “Yeah? Is that a problem?”“No, it’s just… I want you to find love here! Don’t let me get in the way of that.”“But what if I wanted to fall in love with you?”[ON HIATUS]
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie/Main Character (Love Island), Chelsea/Bobby McKenzie, Ibrahim/Main Character (Love Island), Lottie/Bobby McKenzie, Lottie/Gary Rennell, Noah/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. First Impressions Are Everything

**Author's Note:**

> A gift to me, myself and I 💜
> 
> And the Bobby stans 🧁💕

**Bobby**

The celestial fireball in the sky shines brightly over the villa, the Mallorcan heat brushing through the air as Bobby McKenzie steps out onto the lawn.

Five stunning girls are standing before him, but only one catches his eye. You know the feeling you get when you feel like you’re melting into the world, becoming one with the Earth? That’s exactly how he feels when his eyes fall on her.

His face falters when he moves his gaze over towards Noah, who is standing next to her, slightly behind her. After a few moments, Arielle’s silky smooth voice snaps him out of it. Bobby breathes a sigh of relief as she hasn’t revealed why he is here.

Proposing to your girlfriend of four years only to be dumped straight after does crazy shit to your heart. His walls broke down and new ones built themselves back up. He shut himself off from the world, not wanting to speak to anyone, except at work. Speaking to Johnny helped him find a reason to live again. He hooked Bobby up with a part-time job as a caterer, which eventually turned into full time.

On the side he works in a bakery with his mum, owned by his grandmother. It actually has done well in profits being one of the  _ favourites _ in Glasgow. Baking and cooking became his passion through the hobby being brought down through generations in his family.

He eyes up his options. First in line is a fair skinned woman. A single, loose braid falls down to her waist, her fiery red hair burning brightly complimented by a green hair tie. Arielle introduces her as Hannah, a twenty one year old social media assistant from St. Albans. She fiddles with the end of her braid, nerves wracking her body as she stands next to the other girls.

She starts rambling off on a story about wanting to find her very own Prince Charming, but McKenzie was no prince. A baker and a girl who lives in a world of fantasy wouldn’t work in Bobby’s mind so he throws her a friendly smile before moving quickly onto the next girl.

The next girl stands tall, even though she’s the shortest of the bunch. Her tanned skin gleams in the sunlight and her red lipstick catches Bobby’s eye. Her name is Marisol. She’s a law student from Portsmouth. She jumps straight in and begins analysing Bobby, talking in detail about his body language which puts him off her completely.

He smiles his friendly smile at her, like he did with Hannah before moving on. The tallest of the group flips her platinum blonde, pink tipped hair behind her tattooed shoulder. She introduces herself as Lottie, her thick Aussie accent fluttering through the air, different from the other girls. She comes across as the spiritual type to the baker, which he rather likes. He never wanted to admit it, but he loves horoscopes and all that fun stuff. Her confident, scary— almost, demeanour gave Bobby some Scorpio vibes. Even though Bobby is a Libra, he feels like they would click anyway.

She waves a hand at him, and he takes in just how pale she is, fearing she’ll flush crimson from the sun any minute from now. He gives her a casual up nod, clearly impressed. The next girl in line, Hope, comes across as the complete opposite of Lottie. Her killer smile shines through, almost blinding him. His eyes trail down her goddess braids beaded with golden hair clasps wrapped around them, falling down her dark, velvet-like skin. She looks like she could easily become a model, but she reveals that she works as a CEO for a toy company.

Bobby notices her eyes throwing glances at Noah as Arielle speaks, moving him swiftly on. Hope is probably wishing she was coupled up with Noah instead of him being with Millie. 

He turns to the girl at the end of the line standing with Noah. Arielle begins talking about the girl but all that matters to him is getting a glimpse of her. Her name is Millie. She’s a twenty three year old college student from Dublin, studying art and design. Bobby takes in her features one by one. Her sun kissed skin shining in the sunlight along with her dark, brunette hair. And her brilliant and beautiful smile kills his heart but he doesn’t even know that yet. But one thing he really wants to know is the colour of her eyes full of mystery. She’s the only girl to reveal a fact about herself— she says it’s not a fun fact since most people can do this nowadays, including kids. She begins talking in an American accent, a distinct one at that.

Specifically New York and Florida, switching voices as she began imitating the hottest woman in rap, and the prettiest pop singer out there. Bobby smiles, noticing how much fun the girl is having pretending to be Ariana Grande and Cardi B. She finishes off her show with a dramatic, theatrical bow to the applause of the girls, Bobby and Noah. 

Afterwards, Arielle asks the girls to step forward if they fancy him, which Lottie does immediately. Hope and Hannah hang back while Marisol contemplates. Millie goes to step forward but is stopped as Noah’s strong arm winds around her waist, not allowing her to do so. No one except Bobby has noticed, but he shakes it off.

“Bold and confident, I love it!” The baker says to the goth, making her smile. Now that he’s been introduced to the girls and asked who fancies him, he has a big decision to make.

“I know I’ve just met all of you, but a decision has to be made, right? The girl I would like to couple up with is…” he says quickly, wanting to get this part of the day out of the way. “Lottie.”

His eyes should be on the blonde, but instead he watches as Millie’s shoulders slump but quickly snap back up, trying to look unbothered by his decision. Why does she look bothered?

Bobby begins to walk over to Lottie, now looking at her. As she gets closer he notices the details and hard work she put into her makeup. He thinks about how early she must have had to wake up in the morning to get her eyeshadow and lipstick to look as perfect as it did. As a makeup artist, it must be important for her to get her look perfect. His eyes drag away from hers as she winds her arms around him, pulling him into a warm and friendly embrace.

“Thank you for choosing me,” she whispers. “We're gonna have  _ so _ much fun together.”

“I bet!” He doesn’t sound convinced, however.

The others clap for the new couple as they take their place in the line. Soon after doing so, another man struts onto the lawn, hands up in the air to the sky.

“This is Rocco, everyone. He owns a food truck, he’s twenty one and he’s from Belfast.”

He throws an up nod at the girls before immediately picking Hope, with  _ no _ questions. Bobby thinks they're not going to be a good couple. Hope grimaces slightly from next to Bobby, but quickly hides it with a fake smile.

Rocco heads over to her confidently and tries to kiss her on the cheek. It ends up looking and feeling really awkward, so awkward in fact that you could cut through it with a chainsaw.

Bobby’s mind wanders off into a mountain of thoughts, unable to keep them away, so he doesn’t hear most of what is happening. He comes back to reality just as the next man, Tim, chooses Marisol. They look good together, but will it last?— is a thought different to the rest that flies around in his mind.

The fifth and last man enters through the doorway. Gary. He notices Hannah standing alone and throws her a cheeky smile as Arielle introduces him to everyone. “I’m going to couple up with this gorgeous girl here. She’s fit, but I’m not sure if she’s my time. As they say though… there’s a first time for everything.” He wanders over to her and politely kisses her cheek.

Given the circumstances of the couple, Bobby wasn’t convinced that they would be a good couple either, just like Marisol and Ibrahim. He brought his hands together repeatedly and clapped for the couple, as he did for every other pair.

“Sorry to interrupt, but could we film Bobby choosing Lottie again? The microphones malfunctioned while filming!” Kay, one of the producers asks, looking like she was about to melt from the sun rays beaming down on her all black clothing.

Baker rolls his eyes, but walks with the boys back into the villa. Rocco complains about the heat the whole way in, much to the annoyance of Gary who tells him to stop.

After filming the take, Arielle encourages the islanders to become familiar with one another and have chats. Lottie says she’ll be in the kitchen to Bobby, who wanders off down to the pool. He sits down on the edge, dipping his legs into the cold water. Laying down on his back is a bad idea for Bobby, but he does it anyway and almost burns his back from the heat of the pavement.

_ Ah you b-! _

He’s too distracted by the itching sensation crawling around his back to notice anything else happening around him. As he adjusts to the feeling, he can’t help but let his eyes follow Millie and Noah over to the pink and yellow daybeds. They sit down close next to each other, and as they do a shooting pain stabs through Bobby’s heart.

A guilty feeling washes over him as his own partner laughs with Gary and Lottie in the kitchen. He should be talking to her, getting to know her, but something is telling him not to. Lottie and Hannah seem to have hit it off straight away, which was an odd match in Bobby’s mind. Each to their own, he supposes.

Arielle brings the attention back to herself once more, motioning for the new guests to walk over to her. “This isn’t the last you’ll see of me…” she pauses, for dramatic effect. “for now.”

“Over the course of the next few weeks there’ll be breakups, there’ll be makeups and most importantly… there’ll be twists and turns along the way. Just wanted to give y’all a heads up! Now, enjoy your  _ long _ summer of love!” She gives the islanders a sickeningly sweet smile before she leaves.

  
***

The islanders already knew this, but there’s fifty grand in cash up for grabs if they win. But will they choose love or money? Bring on the summer of love!


	2. Feelings Will Blossom

**Millie**

Millie rushes around her hotel room, pulling skirts, dresses and anything she can find off their hangers and into her white suitcase. Her name is written in pink on the side so she’ll always know it’s hers.

Waking up late is never the best thing, especially when you’re meant to be heading to the  _ Love Island _ villa in the next forty minutes!

She runs into the bathroom, running her mascara wand through her lashes before quickly applying some lip gloss. Millie doesn’t really wear that much makeup. She likes letting her natural beauty shine through.

Millie throws her essential beauty products into a makeup bag including makeup wipes and her holy-grail day and night face cream. She also throws in a hairbrush and fine toothed comb for when she’s styling it or just leaving it down to fall just below her ribcage.

She grabs her hair straighteners and runs them through her locs, flattening every last strand of her silky soft, chocolate brown hair to be pin straight. Lastly she slips a pair of flat sandals on and carries a pair of heels with her for when she arrives at the villa.

***

On the journey from the hotel to the villa took no more than ten minutes, and in those few moments, Millie had a great time with the jeep driver, belting out the lyrics to  _ Boyfriend _ by Ariana Grande and Social House.

The jeep engine fades into the distance as they pull up to the villa. Millie blinks in the bright sunlight as she steps out of the jeep, thanking the driver before sliding her favourite black, cat eyed sunglasses up her nose. The villa’s beauty shocked her in more ways than just one, and she couldn’t believe she was going to be living there for the next six weeks. Let alone she couldn’t even believe she had gotten in!

As she is gazing at the bright building, another jeep pulls up into the driveway. A pair of expensive looking heels hit the ground as the engine stops, revealing Hope, one of the most beautiful women Millie has ever seen. Hope wobbles in her heels over to Millie who grabs her hands, trying her hardest to keep the supermodel standing.

“Thanks babe, not many girls would have helped me there! I’m Hope, by the way.” She wraps her arms tightly around Millie, pulling her into a warm hug. Her braids brush off Millie’s back, tickling her in the process. She begins to giggle as they both pull away.

“I’m Millie,” she says through her giggles.

“Millie… your name is lovely!”

She smiles, immediately giving Hope a hug, while good vibes float around them in different directions, wrapping them together tightly before tying the bow to their friendship.

The two seem happy to have made a somewhat decent bond already, only knowing of each other for barely even a few minutes.

“Do you want to go check out the bedroom?” Millie proposes.

“Oh yes, definitely! Let’s go, hun!” Hope takes Millie’s hand and they head through the open doors together.

They entered the bedroom to find the blonde bombshell rushing around the room grabbing silver packets from every bowl and stuffing them down her top. “Oh, hey girls… want some?” She asks, nerves hitting her for a second.

“Sure!” Hope takes a few for herself, slipping them neatly into her bikini.

“I’m… I’m not planning on doing any of that- stuff here.”

“Suit yourself, gorgeous. I’m Lottie, by the way!” She barrelled Hope and Millie into a hug. Her warm, pale skin brushing against theirs as did her wavy hair.

Millie stares in awe at Lottie's tree tattoo on her leg, not minding that another girl has entered the room. Another girl with shiny ginger hair falling down her shoulder into a long braid pushes the door open and struts in confidently. Her confidence is thrown out the window when she sees her competition, also known as Millie, but manages to keep the sweet smile cracked on her thin, pink lips.

"Hey ladies, I’m Hannah."

"So nice to meet you, hun! Come on over." Lottie waves the new girl over. This makes Hannah smile. It’s so nice to be able to fit in sometimes.

Hannah gingerly approaches the girls, hugging each of them briefly, but Millie can tell _all_ of the tiny particle of confidence she has has left her. "Did I miss any good chat?" she asks.

"We were just talking about getting to know the  _ gorgeous _ boys that are going to be in  _ our _ beds."

The girls began talking about their work life, hobbies, just having an average conversation. Oh, and most importantly— Girl Code. Girl code is  _ everything _ to Lottie and she has not stopped talking about the rules since Hope mentioned it.

They are interrupted again by the click of heels approaching. The final girl is slightly taller than Millie, they all were, which annoys her. She has tanned skin, brown to blonde ombré hair, deep brown eyes and a killer smile.

"Hello ladies, I'm Marisol!"

She glides into the room and air kisses the girls on both cheeks.

"That's such a pretty name" Hope gushes.

"Thank you!" Marisol smiles at the goddess, immediately creating a friendly bond between the two. "I see you've all met already..."

"Not at all, come join us! I'm Hope and this is Millie..." Hope says, taking charge in introducing everyone to each other. Just like a host would do.

The atmosphere in the room calms, the girls also calm down from the adrenaline rush they received upon entering the villa.

"We were just saying it's important that  _ all _ of the girls support each other. And Millie was just saying she is a  _ total _ team player.” Lottie pulls Millie into a friendly, one armed hug, making the art teacher smile.

"I respect that we should be friends, but I go after what I want. I won't compete for the sake of it, but if I see someone I like… I won’t be afraid of treading on some toes."

Oh?

"Oh  _ totally _ , I’m here to find the one."

“B-but Millie. What about girl code??” Lottie stammers, her wall of confidence crumbling down for a few moments before faking its way back up.

What about it? She’s here to play the game and hopefully catch herself a boyfriend.

"I could go for a coffee right now" Marisol chirps, causing Hope to pull a confused expression at her, raising her brows.

"Coffee? Babe, we've been here for ages and no one has popped a bottle yet. I think it's about time we find where the fizz is and start this summer off right!"

“Now that’s something I could get on,” Millie says, turning the attention back to her, which she did not like. She never liked being the centre of attention, which is why she is here, looking for someone outgoing, loud and humorous to take over the attention and not leave it on her.

***

Soon after, Millie peeks at the view of the villa and notices a tall, blonde haired woman clicking her heels towards the villa. Her familiar looking face strikes her, cutting into her heart by how beautiful she is.

“Omg! It’s Arielle!” She squeals. The girls barge through trying to catch a glimpse of her, but they hear a knock at the door instead.

This year’s host, Arielle Vandenberg enters the room and upon arrival she is bombarded with hugs and compliments from the girls.

She thanks them for their kindness and then asks them to head down to the firepit with her to introduce themselves to her and the other girls around them. On the way over she begins to talk about this years’ boys and if the girls are excited to meet them.

***

  
The girls sit around the bench, with Millie sitting next to Arielle. This makes Millie’s heart thump loudly in her chest and she begins to feel a little dizzy and faint, as Arielle is her number one favourite supermodel. Her idol. Well, her idol is  _ actually _ Mr. Bob Ross, but we’ll just go with Miss Vandenberg for now.

Arielle asks the girls who they are and what they do. Hope buts in and is the first to speak, her confidence radiating around her like an orb. She mentions she’s the CEO of a big toy company, and another fact Millie misses due to… boredom. Ten minutes in and she’s already bored! 

**This is going to be one** **_long_ ** **summer.**

***

During the introductions, Millie finds herself growing even more bored until it’s her turn to speak, which makes her go even more quiet. No one even knew that was possible, to be quieter than quiet. She never liked being the centre of attention, she never liked being loud. She just likes… silence. 

[I hate to break it to you Mills, but your time here will  _ not _ be quiet!]

“Well… I’m Millie…” she began twisting her fingers together in her lap, pursing her lips. “I’m twenty three years old and I’m a part-time art teacher. It’s so lovely to meet everyone.” And done.

No more talking.

“Do you have a type?” Arielle asks Millie, causing her mind to shut down. 

She _wasn’t_ finished speaking, which pained her.

“I like brunettes, can’t lie about that, and someone to make me laugh. It’s all about the personality for me. Oh and... piercing eyes...”

“Ah no, it’s the looks for me,” Marisol chimes in, causing Millie to throw her a look.

The camera men shut off the recording button and thank the girls for their cooperation, and pe they have to head over to the five stars on the lawn and wait for the boys’ arrival…

***

The first boy to walk through the doors catches the five girls by surprise. Arielle introduced him as Noah, a twenty five year old librarian from Romford.

A librarian? Millie thinks to herself that he looks like a model, and not a person who’d sit behind a desk all day monitoring a quiet building. He smiles at the girls, but it grows brighter once he reaches Millie. She melts under his gaze, but keeps herself composed.

He turns his attention towards each of the five girls standing opposite him, unintentionally killing them with his soft but serious gaze, and his aura overwhelming each and every one of them.

Arielle asks the girls to step forward if they fancy Noah, which Hope and Millie do. Hope leaps forward, while Millie takes one step closer gracefully, a stark difference between the two women.

***

The librarian eventually sets his heart on the girl in the purple bikini, Millie. He strides towards her, and before she knows it, he wraps his strong arms around her. 

“Hi,” he says, the word vibrating through his chest and into Millie’s nerves. She gently tries to get out of his grip, which eventually she does.

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you.”

“This isn’t usually how I’d meet someone, but I’m  _ loving _ it so far.”


	3. #Couple Goals?

“Let’s get to know each other a little better,” she says, locking her fingers with Noah’s.

“Sure.”

The two make their way around the pool past Bobby and sit down by the daybeds. Noah’s eyes light up for the first time since he arrived in the villa.

“So… a librarian, huh? Didn’t see you as the type to work in a building full of dust and cobwebs. I’d see you as being a model.”

“Charmer,” he chuckles but quickly returns back to his serious looking expression. “I like working there but sometimes it can be tiring telling people to be quiet every few minutes or so.”

“Well you’re gonna be tired in here then! Lots of big, loud personalities…”

“Yeah…” he began, but breathed a sigh of relief when Lottie came charging towards them.

“Mills! Can we have a quick chat?” she asks, not even bothering to look for Noah’s approval.

“Sure,” Millie replies, pressing her lips on Noah’s cheek before waving at him as Lottie drags her away.

***

They flop onto the couch in the scorching hot living room. The girls sprawl across the cushions, making themselves at home while talking about the boys. 

"I don't know about you guys, but it feels like I've been single forever." Hope sighs, fiddling with the corners of one of the cushions.

"It's so nice to hear someone else say that. I thought it was just me.”

Millie added, "I just don’t get it really. Like, am I not good enough? I’ve never really been in a relationship before...”

“I’m so sorry hun...”

“Let me finish.” She glares at Lottie but quickly apologises for doing so. “But there was this one guy who kept insisting that we were in a relationship when we weren’t actually… he really pushed my boundaries sometimes.”

Millie sighs, her mind travelling back in time to the past. Back to her days of partying every night and trouble. Back to the last party she ever went to, and she never went again for a good reason.

Her mood is enlightened as Marisol sits down next to her, joining the hug.

"I know we've just met but you're obviously a total catch, and the boys in here… they won’t be like that," she exclaims, giving Millie an even tighter squeeze.

“Do you think so?”

“I know so. Now come on, let’s do something fun to lighten the mood!” Marisol enthused. She thinks about maybe trying to crack a joke, but knows she’s not capable of doing that. And then... it hit her.

“Come with me, Mills. Let me show you something.”

Millie quirks an arch into her brow, but follows Marisol out of the room. Marisol stops in her tracks and hears the sound of… laughter.

_ Laughter is the best medicine, after all _

The boys are sitting in a circle on the beanbags, the atmosphere is lively and warm. Marisol pulls on Millie’s arm and drags her over to the boys.

“Hey, boys. Mind if we join?” She asks, pulling a beanbag over for herself, the only one left.

They see the others heading out and Hope’s mouth dropping open to the ground as she is the first to notice the ten glasses over by the breakfast bar, acquainted by a bottle of expensive champagne. Bobby knows no different, he never had expensive things,  _ except _ his JPG cologne his mate, Johnny had bought him before the show. The vanilla and cinnamon tones mixed with a sweet, fruity scent being  _ perfect _ for him.

Noah suggests the boys getting drinks for the girls, but Millie decides to tag along too, following her partner over to the bar while the rest of the boys stay put. Eventually Gary joins them, looking distressed, already. 

“Hannah’s already starting to push my buttons, mate,” he mutters while picking up the bottle in his hands. He pops the cork and begins pouring out drinks for the girls. “She is stunning, to be fair to her… but what’s all that nonsense about fairy tales and novels? Does she think we’re in some sort of romance movie?”

“Hate to break it to you pal, but we  _ are _ on love island, a show about  _ love _ and  _ romance _ ,” Rocco chimes in through the silence that followed.

Bobby clears his throat. “I think she’s a nice girl,” he says. They have only been in the villa not even two hours yet but the baker wasn’t surprised by Gary’s words. He knew from the get go he’d get sick of her straight away.

“I don’t know about you, but I like her! When we met out by the firepit she was such a sweetheart,” Millie says, causing all attention to follow the harmonic sound of her voice. “She’s the youngest of the girls and may have never been truly in love, but that doesn’t mean she can’t have a different view of love to you. Everyone views the emotion differently, for example, I don’t want to single you out, but Bobby seems like the playful and fun type and that could be the way he sees love.”

His heart skips a beat at the sound of her saying his name, the letters rolling off her tongue, listening to her eagerly.

He nearly forgets to answer, so he just nods.

“Fair enough,” Gary replies, patting the beauty on the shoulder. “I just don’t see love the way she sees it, that’s all. In my opinion, love ain’t all rose petals. It’s about finding that person who would make you toast when you’re sad.”

Toast?

“My good friends, you can’t win love with toast!” Rocco says, trying to hide his laugh. Why is he laughing?

Rocco then goes on and on about love and how it should make you write poetry to which Noah replies with a joke about love being like an English teacher. Bobby didn’t know he had it in him to crack a joke, let alone have the knowledge of them.

Millie stifles a giggle at the librarian’s joke, which Bobby does not like at all. He never liked when other people’s jokes would be funnier or get more of a reaction from the ‘audience’. Jokes are the way he relates to the world because, ever since he was a young boy, his emotions have been all over the place. So he always tries to lighten the mood with a joke.

But at that moment, he couldn’t think of anything to say except, “I think love, like Millie said, is about the good times you can share with your partner, and the bad times too. Love to me is about checking to see if your partner is okay. It’s about dancing in the rain…” he trails off, looking into the distance.

Millie meets his gaze as he looks towards her, not being subtle about it, at all. She gives him a winning smile, warm and fuzzy before gathering three glasses into her hands. And with that she walks off towards where the girls are sitting by the sun loungers.

“I think we should follow her, you know? Instead of just standing here…” 

Ibrahim is right, there  _ is _ no point standing around. It is  _ Love Island _ , after all.


End file.
